Memories of Past and Present: Book 2
by Laurel Anne
Summary: It has been nearly a year since they had returned from Nemesis. And with no enemy had threatening, Serena and the girls go on a weekend trip and discover a secret that changes their world forever.
1. Prologue: The Past

July 7, 2010  
Well, here it is. The sequel I swore I'd never write, but my daughter has hounded me about for years. :) So, I REALLY hope you enjoy it. I have one more chapter written and will get it published as soon as it's polished in a day or two, then I have to go and write my chapters for my **real** book. So, be patient, and I will be back on this very soon. Maybe a month or so. I truly hope it doesn't take me 8 years to write this like it did with the last one, but it may take time becuase I do have a real life and I really want to do this right for you, my readers-who I love dearly and would never have finished the first book without. Some of you have made my life better by your gloiwing comments, compliments, and encouragement. **This sequel is my thank you. **

Be forewarned, this story is not a pretty one. Even in the beginning. There will be callenges, there will be brutal combat, there will be death, but there will also be the romance that is all important in Sailor Moon. Following along my original story, I have stayed true to the names I used in my first Book and they are still Sailor Scouts, not Senshi- They started Memories 1 as Scouts and so they will remain in Book 2. Tons of characters, dialogue, action and angst. :) This will be somewhere between 15-20 chapters, so epic in proportion like Book 1. I am among the group of writers who are unable to write short no matter how hard I may try. :)

BTW, if you have just come across this story as a first time reader of my works, I would **highly** suggest you go to my first story: Memories of Past and Present (Book 1), or you may find yourself completely lost when you read this one. I had new characters and an entirrly new storyline (beginning with the Serena/Darien breakup) in my first book.

All C &C's go to:

First, insert standard character/story disclaimers here- Disclaimers: Everybody knows I don't own any of the characters on Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, Pioneer, ADV, Toei Animation and whoever else has rights to them. The other characters are mine! This story line is also mine. If you choose to use my characters or story, please let me know.

Take care and PLEASE let me know your thoughts. Hugs to all.

**Memories of Past and Present: Book 2**  
**By, Laurel Anne**

**A Prologue: The Past**

**1267 Anno Domini**  
She pumped her arms faster and faster, concentrating on moving her feet forward as fast as she could. Though nothing, not even speed, would help her, because they were right behind her. The dogs she could easily take care of, but she did not want to kill the life in the creatures. Nor did she want to kill the humans. They just did not understand. She was no witch, she was just left behind.

She had tried to fit in. She had tried to be a part of this world. But it was impossible, regardless of where she would hide among the mortals. She remembered too much: friends, family, many worlds at peace. All were forgotten. All had forgotten her. Even her family did not remember her. And when she was not aging as those around her, and people started noticing, she fled, this time to Japan, almost to the end of the common world. It was a long journey for a woman alone in these dark times, and she had to use many different talents in her travels. Carefully, quietly, or so she thought. She was wrong.

She leaned against a tree, her breath coming hard, her chest aching. The dogs were louder now, and she could hear the yells of the men and the horses. She heard the clank of the steel carried by the riders. This would be her final night; she could run no more. She would die as a hunted witch because of her talents.

_Magic _they called it. _Heretic_ they called her. Profane, against the laws of the new one God. She did not have magic in the true sense; these hunters did not remember the use of real magic talent, of real power. All those who had _that_ amazing strength were killed in the invasion, and the humans left behind had their memories altered and talents erased through an even stronger power.

She was not the only one, she knew. Far more of those like her had been executed in the aftermath. They were hunted, just as she herself was being hunted. But she would fight this time, and _they_ would know from her death where to come for revenge, for she hated now. Hated the mortals, hated that some were left with the memories and knowledge of what was, hated that so many had been massacred. She had decided.

The place where she ends will be the beginning of it all.

She moved from the tree and crossed a small stream, swelling it with her mind as she passed beyond it; its churning waters giving her the small time she needed to prepare. Her manipulation of the elements—for use in feeding her family before the _change_ came—was her only true talent, and it was a small talent, indeed, in comparison to past splendor. But even her small abilities would seem like a Demon's work or even the work of the Devil himself when she went into battle.

Standing in the center of a small grove of trees, she waited. The first through the brush was the dogs and she could hear them as they came closer and closer. Scores of them came near, and since they were the easiest to kill, she destroyed them by expending the least amount of energy. She opened her hands and spread her fingers wide. And with every quick breath she drew in, she closed her fingers in a fist, sucking the life from each and every animal until there was no more howling, no more barking. The men would come next, and she would murder them one by one by fire, earth, and water…

Closing her eyes, she silently commanded the gurgling stream water. As men crossed on foot and horses, the waters surged vicious and deep, drowning the ones on foot, causing the horses to panic and throw the riders. The river swallowed those men as well.

The woman was tired now, panting from the exertion of using two simple elements, but she could hear the screams, the terror, the anguish and it gave her a surge of strength. She knew she could not win, there were far too many of them; she could feel them coming and coming and coming—after her, but she would not stop.

As the survivors struggled through the waters and attempted to stand on firm ground, she softened the soil beneath their feet, and it turned to liquid, sucking them down into a vortex of earth.

Those who managed to avoid death by water or earth, approached the grove cautiously, staying together, waiting until their numbers could swell before attempting to capture her. She knew they saw the dead animals, and she knew that they wondered if they would meet that fate as well. But, she had more pain-filled plans for these would-be murders than the swift, painless death she dealt those mindless beasts.

This was it, she knew. Once she used the fire, she would be completely bereft of energy, and they would come for her. She held the water and earth for moments longer, because as soon as she let them loose, more men would rush the grove.

With a sigh, she released the other elements and waited for a brief moment as the men gathered faster and faster in the small area. She closed her eyes again and raised her arms in arcs above head. Fire split from the torches some of the men carried. The fire quickly came alive, drawing itself into a huge wall. She threw her arms forward, propelling the fire forward with her last strength, falling to the ground with the force she expelled.

Her eyes glowed with satisfaction as the men turned to run, but the fire swallowed them and their screams, incinerating them, leaving nothing but ashes in its wake. As fast as it was there, the fire was gone; and she sighed, too exhausted to rise, too exhausted to continue, her power was never meant to be used in this fashion.

The men shoved her face into the ground as they bound her hands behind her, and she made not a sound, in her mind she made her final preparations. They heckled and jabbed her; they spat on her and called her witch. When the men moved from her, she struggled to her feet.

When the first stone struck her back, she stumbled. When the next stone slammed into her head, she staggered. Then another rock and another, more and more came, large and small, rough and smooth. Each stone left its mark on her physical body, and still she stood—battered and beaten—but proud.

The silver-haired leader—the one who ordered her hunted—stripped her and hung her by her hands over a fire pyre.

"See the Demon as it dies," he said.

And she wanted to kill with him every fiber of her being, but even this close her power failed her, and her eyes narrowed as she stared at him… until more stones came, harder now, until she sagged. But, she did not cry out.

She watched through blackened and swollen, slitted eyes as the man brought a flaming torch near her. She tried to focus on burning him, but he just gave her a knowing smile and dropped the torch onto the wood at her feet. Only then, when the flames crawled along her body, scalding and scorching her, did she scream in agony. The torture brought realization, and her prayers would be answered.

She would have her revenge, and the Royal Family would pay.


	2. Chapter 1: Magic

Ok. Am having SERIOUS formatting issues with the fanfiction document program tonight. So if something doesn't seem right, let me know, I tried, but I can't even get my email addy to save up here! UGH! Since I pormised to get this up, I'll leave it as is until they fix whatever the programming issues are here. This will be the last chapter for a month or so, I have to crank out 5 chapters of my real book before the first part of August, so be patient and I'll get back to this in short order. :)

Insert standard character/story disclaimers here- Disclaimers: Everybody knows I don't own any of the characters on Sailor Moon. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, Pioneer, ADV, Toei Animation and whoever else has rights to them. The other characters are mine! This story line is also mine. If you choose to use my characters or story, please let me know.

Take care and PLEASE let me know your thoughts.  
Hugs to all. And thank you so much for reading. Laurel Anne

**Memories of Past and Present: Book 2  
By, Laurel Anne**

**Chapter One: Magic  
**

"This is it. There will be no more." Serena swore to Amy. Amy nodded quickly in agreement.

"You wish. I have plenty more up these sleeves," Mina said, shoving her sleeves up for good measure.

Serena sighed and rolled her eyes. The stories had gotten so completely out there that she couldn't even _try_ to believe them.

"You know this is the most boring trip we've ever been on." Lita grumbled.

"What did you expect?" Raye asked. "We are in the middle of a forest, alone. The guys and the rest of the Scouts are off on some government mission _again_, so it's just us. How much more boring could things get? No action, no adventure…" She threw herself backward, lying down to view the stars above the canopy of trees. "And frankly, I am _sick_ of stupid horror stories." The fire surged with Raye's temperament, and the girls screeched her name, dusting away hot ash and cinder as it rained down on them.

"Why couldn't we go to the hot springs? Or an amusement park? Or something… I don't know, busy?" Serena whined soflty. She lay down and rolled to her side, folding her hands under her cheek and staring sadly into the dark forest. Off for an extended weekend from school, the girls, without her input of course, planned this insane wilderness adventure to get away from the city. Mostly because, with everyone gone, the Lab was boring—to everyone except Amy—and lonely, and there was no place they could go in town to cheer each other up. For Serena, though, this whole alone thing was disturbing for her. The forest, the trees, the fire, and the tents… She didn't want to be here; the solitude, even with her best friends near, was enough to bring back nightmares she had almost completely buried. It had been nearly a year since they returned from Nemesis, and Serena had finally beaten the soulless isolation of Tartarus and the haunting of its Master. She has avoided places like this for all the reasons she was now affected; this place aroused a small bit of the horror she had felt and her chest tightened a little in remembered pain.

"It was a few hundred years ago…" Mina began excitedly.

"Ugh! Shut up already, Mina." Lita said in disgust.

Mina paused a minute, nonplussed by their attitudes. "But this is the best one yet!"

"Fine, but make it quick or _else_…!" Raye grumbled, shifting slightly to lay her head on Amy's lap.

"I'll try, but it's kinda complicated." Mina's voice dropped to a serious level, "And by the way, this one is _true_. I researched it before we came out here, and it was the reason I chose this area when we planned this trip."

"Yeah, whatever, just tell the damn thing so we can go to bed." Lita said, not believing anything in the woods could be scarier than their past adventures.

"Then only two more days to home…" Amy added, absently smoothing Raye's hair across her lap.

"Yeah, then who knows how long until the others come back." Serena added quietly, forcing the pressure in her chest to ease, forcing the lingering memories back into the box she had sealed them in. Breathing deeply, she pulled one of her hands from under her head and drew circles in the dirt.

"So, about eight hundred years ago earth was going through the Dark Ages. Most of the history books cover the Dark Ages pretty well, I suppose. But, little is known or written about the few hundred years right after the fall of the Earth and Moon Kingdoms in any traditional books because as far as the real world knows, these things are all myth, true memories of our worlds erased by Queen Serenity."

"Yeah, yeah, we know all this. Get on with it already!" Lita complained.

"I'm getting there," Mina said severely, slightly irritated by the interruption. "A group of soldiers were pursuing what they considered a witch."

Because Amy knew Mina had little use for most book studies and mostly contented herself to being with Ryan or staring dreamy-eyed when he was away, her sudden serious manner alerted Amy. She sat up straighter and looked across the fire at the other, "What are you saying?"

"Oh, please, Amy," Raye muttered crossly, "she's just making this up, just like all the other stories."

"I'm telling you," Mina retorted hotly, "I'm not making this up…These soldiers were chasing a witch, and she was using MAGIC. From all the accounts I read—and there are many—the main point that each story agreed on was that she was using some advanced powers and they murdered her, right here, or close to here."

Serena rolled over; she had just about fallen asleep when she heard Mina emphasize _magic_.

"Guys, they over-powered her magic only by sheer numbers…"

Serena sat up and gripped her shoulders as she shivered. No longer able to feel the fire's warmth because a dread she hadn't felt in some time seemed to freeze her blood. She unconsciously repeated Amy's question, "What are you saying?"

Raye, instinctively reacting to Serena's whispering, sat up as well.

"Come on, guys?" Mina looked at each of them and scooted closer to Lita. Her voice dropped. "I mean, I'm no Amy," She flashed a grin at the one in question, "but I'm thinking… I've been thinking…" She paused, trying to find the right words. She raised a finger for them to be patient while she assembled her thoughts. Mina had stumbled on the story of this witch hunt completely by accident about three months ago and found that she couldn't let it go; something kept drawing her back to it. Every moment of time she had away from the others, she spent researching it… secretly, because she knew they'd play hell with her, or blow her off, just like they were doing now. But, to her, this was important. In their previous life, Mina was a strong leader and just because she didn't often draw on that life to guide her now, didn't mean she wasn't _capable_ of smart thinking. During her investigation, she mapped out her own conclusions, as vague or as uncertain as they seemed to be even in her own mind. And she had wanted to tell the others about it, but couldn't find an opportune moment until they decided on this vacation. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to start with silly ghost stories, but Mina was all for dramatics and thought the stories would add a flair to this truly serious story. After another moment, she continued, "Um…don't you think it's possible that some Silver Millennium children _didn't _have their memories – or powers – removed by the Silver Crystal? I don't know… I'm just guessing, but where else would magic have come from?"

The five girls stared at each other across the fire for a long moment, considering Mina's words. An intangible fear grew within them as the moments passed, and it had been a long time since any of them had been afraid. A log in the fire dropped, and all of them, even the fire-born priestess, jumped.

Amy assembled her thoughts and was the first who spoke. "The witch hunts, the Inquisitions, the Trials, of the Dark Ages and even later times saw the deaths of thousands, you know. There could have been more, many more. If your line of thinking is accurate, how many had the Silver Crystal truly failed to touch? And why?" She sighed and closed her eyes thinking briefly how screwed up Mina's theory was. But, she also could see some truths as well—things in history brought into perspective because of the theory, so she continued in a soft tone. "Your theory has merit, Mina. For all those the Crystal touched, those are the histories we read in books, scrolls, illuminated manuscripts. Those are the people whose memories of the Reign were gone. All peoples led exceptionally simple lives in comparison to the beauty and extravagance of the time of the Silver Millennium. But if Queen Serenity failed to remove from some the memories, long lives, and even magic of the Ancients of the Silver Millennium…" Amy shook her head. "Yes, there is merit here, and it's scary."

"Don't you think this is a leap here?" Serena said, attempting to blow off the entire thing as silly. She refused to think about the possibilities of what they said, for it was true… "I mean, from the Silver Millennium to the witch hunts? It just doesn't make any sense." True be told, she didn't _want_ it to make sense.

"I wish Luna and Artemis were here." Mina said. "Maybe they could help make sense of this, since they were with Queen Serenity when she died."

"Yeah," Ray snorted. "Not! Stupid, lazy cats wanted to sleep all weekend." The fire rolled slightly in response to her frustration.

"Ok, so, what does this mean?" Lita asked, yawning. It was late, and she was tired and thoroughly weirded out. "Are we here for some other reason? Well, besides Mina's idiocy for finding this story, making this leap as Serena suggests, and then choosing the place to visit where a lady was killed for as yet unknown reasons far too many years ago for anyone—but us, of course—to really care?" She stretched and yawned again. "I find it a list of creepy coincidences, even the history parts."

Raye stared into the fire a minute, "There are far too many coincidences here, actually, and I think we've all learned that there are no such things as coincidences."

Serena threw up her hands. "This is stupid. My mother _never_ would have left any untouched."

Amy thought for a minute and slowly laid out the puzzle, "No, Serena. Perhaps it's possible that some of our people _had_ survived the holocaust of Beryl's attack with memories intact, and then were hunted down by those who didn't remember and couldn't understand—probably even more so, _feared_ the magic. Maybe Queen Serenity used too much power defeating Beryl to be able to complete her final task." She shivered and stood up. Before she took a step, wanting to put to bed the eerie story, at least for the night, she clarified, "As for coincidences, they do not exist in _our_ world. Everything happens for a reason. We'll research this more in the morning; find out what it means to us, if anything." Amy walked two steps, then paused and said over her shoulder, "And Serena, truth doesn't always make sense."

Staring into the fire, still not feeling its warmth, Serena brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Coming?" Raye asked, dropping a hand on Serena's shoulder.

Serena rested her head on the hand briefly. It was in her to follow the others leads as they went to bed, but she wasn't quite ready. She shook her head and smiled up at them then made up a lame excuse, "I just want to warm up some more first. I'll douse the fire and be there in a minute."

Raye shrugged, "Don't worry about dousing. It'll stay as it through the night."

Serena smiled and nodded. She was still amazed at how quickly Raye's powers as a Shinto priestess and a Sailor Scout were evolving. Her ability to manipulate almost all levels of fire, whether she was meditating, asleep, or awake was incredible, and Serena envied her that ability. But Raye was not alone in her powers progressing. Serena sighed and drew closer to the fire, breathing deeply the smells of forest, earth, and fire as a balm for her restless soul. She folded her arms and rubbed her shoulders briskly in a hapless attempt to warm her bone-chilled body. During her futile attempt to warm herself, she considered her friends' blossoming abilities.

_Yes, Raye was growing powerful. And, Amy._ _Wow, _Serena had learned to pull water from the air itself, without calling on her attacks (not having a need for them the last few months) to do so. Mina's ability to use her chain with deadly accuracy as well as her growing sensitivity to human nature, and Lita's power to control thunder, lightening, and the very essence of storms were very potent strengths to the Inner Scouts abilities.

According to Artemis, with Serena's life force and the Crystal within them, their growth potential would be extraordinary over the next several years. Cuddling even closer to the fire, Serena rolled on her back and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. She was fairly certain "years" was not the time frame. "More likely months," she grumbled in frustration. Serena herself had a few new tricks, though she hardly ever practiced them because, for one, they drained her so completely, but also because she saw little need as she was hardly ever alone enough to warrant a need to use such gifts.

Her thoughts drifted painfully to Darien, the Guardians, and the rest of her team. She missed them terribly, especially the man with whom she shared her soul—their bond so powerful that separation was physically painful at times. This time, they had been gone for two months with no word or sign on when they would return or even if they were safe, though she more concerned with the former rather than the latter. Serena would know if something had happened. Considering there had been no fights, no battles, and no one (and no _thing_) had interfered with their 'worldly' peace, they worked to secure peace "at the ground level." Whatever that was supposed to mean, Serena didn't really know. Only the Inner Scouts and Serena were left behind to take care of normal stuff. _School, _she thought sourly. _And those ridiculous board meetings that seemed to go on for hours._

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka travelled with Darien and the Guardians in order to learn from them, fight with them, and protect each other. Even Hotaru was with them, duty-bound by a promise to Serena to keep safe the man she loves as well as the others. Serena smiled gently in her thoughts knowing that Hotaru was bound by her heart as well, to follow Jeff anywhere he went, that is, as long as Serena was protected. Hotaru's healing talent, her bond with Serena, and her other extraordinary powers had grown at an exponential rate since her time in Tartarus, and she was a formidable individual in her own right.

By Darien's command, Serena remained with the others as his group sought out missions of protection and whatever else they were up to. When they were home, Darien and Bryce had often tried to explain to her what they do, but all of the intrigue and complicated missions just made her head hurt.

Serena rolled back to her side, flush against the warm rocks surrounding the fire. She laid her hand on one to try to warm it. No matter what she did, she could not drive the icy feeling creeping over her, and it was draining her physically. She commanded her body to stand up, to speak, anything.

Now she was afraid, because she knew the cold was not from the air but from within herself. Her first thought was for her Crystal which could have helped her break whatever spell she was suffering, but it was in the tent, left behind because she didn't need feel the need to carry it on her with the lack of fighting. She made to try a mental call to the Scouts, to Darien, or anyone who would listen, but her eyes drooped with the cold and exhaustion she felt. The strange sensation of falling upward was the last she knew before sleep took her completely.

* * *

Stuck in that hazy world that exists between awake and asleep, Serena heard them arguing. The language was strange; the voices were deep and stabbed into her mind. "Darien?" she forced the name out between lips that were parched and dry.

The arguing around her intensified. "See?" she heard one say. "She speaks! And she speaks a NAME! She is not yet far enough gone to bring her back. Fix it!" A cool had rested over her eyes and Serena cried out in pain, then her mind filled with black fog and she ceased to know.

**

* * *

**

Somewhere in Northern China

"This is insane," Brandon muttered crossly. "Of all the lame-brained schemes we've come up with, this has got to the worst."

Cameron nodded his agreement, checking the sight on his pistol.

Hotaru smiled. "Oh, I don't know," she disagreed, "we've had some pretty thin ideas turn into successes."

"But sending you and Setsuna in alone _is_ insane, especially unarmed." Darien agreed, and then he sighed. "But, it's necessary, or I wouldn't even consider it. We can't find any other way in, so it's also probably the only way we are going to end this damned mission and get home to the others."

"Well, if Bryce and Jeff hadn't gone and gotten themselves arrested, we wouldn't have to worry about this to begin with." Brandon added. The others nodded.

Darien walked to a window and looked out over the tiny town. It was twilight, and the village was settling in for the night. Fires burned and smoke poured into the night sky. The smell of meals cooking combined with the homefires, providing a peaceful calming to the day's end. For the village at least. For his team, it was the exact time to begin the plan in earnest. He wasn't overly concerned about Bryce and Jeff; they were more than capable of taking care of themselves, and this definitely wasn't the first time they'd gotten caught trying to infiltrate an enemy. But it was the first time that they hadn't included the capture as a possible scenario, making the situation all the more difficult.

This mission was supposed to be an in and out. Get in, free the prisoners, get out and get them back to the United States, two weeks tops. Recruited by the American government to accomplish the insane rescue, they hadn't counted on the Chinese government thwarting every move, as if they knew every plan the group made. If Darien didn't know and trust his team implicitly, he would almost believe there was a traitor among them. That was not possible, he was absolutely certain of all their loyalties, Guardians and Scouts alike. None would betray him or Serena.

_Ah Serena,_ he thought, his beautiful, impetuous angel. He took a deep breath. It had already been close to two months since they'd been in Japan. Since he'd been with Serena. Generally, he forced himself not to think about her. Not an easy feat at all, but it was necessary when on a mission. Just the thought of her would drive him to distraction, and that was something he could not afford with so many lives at stake. It would be just a few more years before Serena and the Inner Scouts would mission train and would accompany them, ensuring even more success than they had already achieved. As of now, she stayed behind to finish school, to be with her parents, and to secure the Lab in their absence.

Darien stepped out on the small porch, listening to the bickering within. He sat in a rocker and put his head back, closing his eyes. He instantly realized his mistake, for dark blue eyes chased him now, and silver blonde hair as soft as silk took shape. He could almost feel it slipping through his fingers. His closed eyes followed the path that his heart led, replaying the last time they had been together. It had been a considerably difficult parting, and he hoped to make it up to her when they got back. He had taken her to the park because it was one of their favorite places to be together.

"Serena, we have to leave again." Darien said softly.

She whirled on him, all thought of play fled from her mind. "You can't be serious. You just got back!"

He hopped down from the wall he was sitting on and took her hand. Turning in the direction of the lake, he led her to a pavilion. "We don't have a choice. Three American dignitaries have been arrested and are set to be executed sometime in the next few months. Intel can't get us any exact dates. So, we may already be too late when we get there." He shrugged. "But we still have to try."

Serena attempted to dig a hole in the deck with the toe of her shoe. "How long?" She asked in a low almost whine.

"A couple of weeks, maybe longer. They're in China, so we'll have to leave as soon as we get exact locations."

Serena nodded and sighed, looking away from his searching eyes, not wanting him to see the sadness there. She wasn't mad, just resigned. Sometimes she really hated the work Darien inherited, but it was the leaving that was the hardest part. More and more frequently, it seemed to her, his team was in demand somewhere in the world. And with Tokyo, Japan, and the rest of the world relatively safe from enemies that plagued the Galaxy—at least for the moment—the group dashed off to where they were needed. The time they spent together, just the two of them, or even as an entire group, was rare. In fact, this was the first time she and Darien had a moment alone in almost a month.

Darien gently turned her face so he could see her eyes.

He responded to her thoughts as if she had spoken them aloud, a habit that creeped her out now, as it often did when he chose to use it. "I know and when we get back, we'll take some time off, get the group together and go on vacation somewhere."

Serena grimaced and her parents flashed in her mind. Her dad with a shotgun bounced through her thoughts, causing Darien to laugh.

"Don't worry," he said, laughter still sparkling in his eyes, "nothing your dad could ever say or do would drive me away."

She pulled her hand from his and leaned on the banister, "Well, I'll be here when you get back," she said morosely, "but all of you need to seriously rethink this 'run off and save people from themselves' thing."

He knew she was upset. He wasn't exactly happy about the situation himself, and he had to keep reminding himself why they did what they did.

* * *

"You ready, Darien?" Michiru called through the window.

Her voice broke through his reverie. Darien rubbed his eyes, trying to drive the thoughts of her from his mind, to mentally prepare himself for this mission. But her sad smile lingered, threatening his abilities. From the window, he could hear the others preparing their weapons and gear, so he stood up. And his soul shivered. Time seemed to stand on its side for a moment in his mind, throwing off his equilibrium, and he grabbed the chair to stabilize himself. Gruffly, he answered, "Yeah, let's get this over with. I want to get home."

He joined the others inside the hut but couldn't shake the impossible feeling that all was not right in Japan. He didn't share his thoughts, but Hotaru glanced at him, and he knew she felt it, too.

"Bryce?" Jeff whispered. He had woken up when the cage inside his cell was opened.

"Am here." He answered, barely able to keep get the words out.

"Good God, you look like hell!" He whispered. "What did they do to you?" Jeff, tied hand and foot, struggled across the cage to his side. His head throbbed from the opiates they had given him to sedate him, and he floundered through the murk in his brain to bring his surroundings into focus.

Bryce turned his face away from him, but not before Jeff got a really good look at his friend. Both eyes were black and swollen, his nose twisted at weird angle, his shirt was in shreds and the gashes on his back bled freely.

"Don't think I've ever seen you look so bad. What did they want?"

"Dunno," Bryce slurred, "they never asked me any questions."

"They tortured you then drugged you? That doesn't make any sense."

Bryce shrugged and fell asleep just as the gate on the cage opened.

Jeff struggled against the bindings as they dragged him through the court yard. It wasn't that he was scared, he'd known real fear, and this wasn't even close. He did, however, prefer to be free of his bonds so that he could fight back. He could escape if he wanted, using the extraordinary abilities they all had. But, it wasn't an option. They did not use them against others nor did they use them where they could be caught—only when transformed and identities were secured in the magic would they use their powers, and this was not one of those times. Still, he struggled.

The soldiers dragging him lifted him up, putting his ropes high above his head, looping it over a tree. Another soldier ripped his shirt down to his waist. _This is _not_ going to be good_, Jeff knew. The first time the spiked whip came down on him, he jerked only slightly. He was still shaking off the drug stupor, so it didn't affect him as it could have. Also, pain control was something he had learned many years before. _Mind over body,_ he silently repeated over and over again even as more powerful lashes struck his back. But all his years couldn't prepare him, and by the twentieth strike, he was crying out from the pain. By the thirtieth, he was nearly unconscious. The drugs they pumped into him sent him over the edge into oblivion. And no one asked him any questions.

* * *

"Stop!" the soldier cried as soon as he saw them try to walk by the gatehouse.

The two girls turned and smiled at him, sultry smiles filled with promises of what could be. They said nothing but waited.

Their smiles told him what he needed to know, but he was confused for a long moment. They were different from most others brought to camp. They were exotic and beautiful, a far cry from the sometimes aged or street whores hastily gathered and brought for play. His eyes traveled down each slowly. The first was a darkly seductive young woman with thigh length dark green-black hair which covered more of her than did her dress. Thin straps held up a black mini dress that left little to the imagination as it was split down the entire front of the gown to several inches below her navel, that split being carefully held together by one tiny gold silk ribbon (and the soldier could swear a bit of magic for he was certain she would split right out of that dress at any minute.)

The second was a young one, younger than he had ever seen here. Perhaps still in her teens, she had shoulder length black hair splashed with dark violet. Her low v-cut, black mini dress was split down both sides, a single gold ribbon on each side held the pieces together delicately, and showing much more bare hip and thigh than this poor soldier had seen in a very long time. Just a tiny pull and the dress would fall. _Yes, it was magic that held it together_, he determined, because by his will alone the entire thing should have been at her ankles long before now.

He drew in a ragged breath, carefully and forcefully controlling that part of his anatomy that reacted almost violently. Yes, he knew why they were here. Summoned for _entertainment_, these two stunning beauties would never leave the camp now, none who came ever did. They would service the soldiers after Commander was done with them. And the soldier licked his lips in anticipation, then he sighed… provided the two girls could hold out that long, for Commander was brutal with many of them. And these two, the soldier was certain, would take many beatings. He looked over them once more, thinking there was no need to search them – as pleasurable as that would be – as there was nowhere to hide a weapon and touching such prizes might in fact anger Commander, so letting them pass would be the safest route. With a frustrated shake of his head, he opened the gates to let them through.

Setsuna and Hotaru smiled at each other in silent communication as the soldier moved to the gate. A very small amount of easy recon had found them here, and they had found no other way to gain access to the captives. This was the night, every other week, that the camp commander would request ladies be brought to him and his soldiers for pleasure. Darien, Brandon, Cameron, and Ashton waylaid the prostitutes en route, and Setsuna and Hotaru took their places. It was only the two of them, because if this didn't work, Haruka and Michiru would be next to attempt the infiltration.

Hotaru's brows knitted in frustration, knowing this type of subterfuge would not have been necessary if Bryce and Jeff had stuck to the plan. But, Bryce, once again, found it easier to do things _his_ way. His idiocy in trying to 'keep the rest of the team safe' at the risk of his own life was beginning to cause problems. It wasn't the first time, either, though this was the first time they were in so much danger as a result. And of course, Jeff followed Bryce to keep him in check. It was this Commander, she nearly stamped her foot in irritation. He always seemed to be one step ahead of everything they did. And for all her powers, Hotaru had not been able to get any kind of reading on him, and they could get no pictures or satellite images of the man. He was as elusive as a ghost. It was a mystery Hotaru would solve today, one way or another. She glanced over at her companion. Setsuna had given them no hints about who this man was. Serving as a punishment for breaking the laws that bound the Time Guardians, the same reason she gave for not returning to her post as Time's lonely sentinel, Setsuna claimed she was unable to view any parts of the future that the group as a whole has not yet lived. It was frustrating and highly inconvenient at the moment, nearly as much so as Hotaru's own recent frailties.

The guard spoke, drawing Hotaru out of her thoughts. "You are to go straight to the largest building at the back of the quad. Do stray from the path and do not stop until you reach the door or you will be shot. You will then be hauled to the fence and hung for all to see as a warning to anyone who disobeys camp Law."

Setsuna nodded once, but Hotaru drew back in shock. She hadn't anticipated this. When Setsuna looked at her meaningfully, Hotaru gave a frustrated sigh, and then moved in step with the other's long strides. Her visions had been scattered of late and the latest feeling she had was almost too much to bear. She knew something was wrong at home. She just didn't know what it was and that was troubling indeed. Worse yet, she couldn't set the feeling from her and her concentration was slipping as result of the strong disturbance in her mind.

The walk across the compound wasn't long but was filled with snide comments, whistles, and blatant overtures. It was obvious that the men in the camp were anticipating some physical activity before the week's end. It was a bit unnerving, but considering the way they were dressed, expected.

"Another forty feet," Setsuna whispered.

Hotaru nodded and whispered back, "How are we going to get the guys, the prisoners, and still get out of this since we can't… um… mingle?"

"Well, we know _where_ they are," Setsuna said, thinking quickly, revising the plan they had laid out. "So, I'll distract the Commander."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that." Hotaru snorted dryly.

They walked up the ten steps to the main structure and Setsuna rolled her eyes then turned to Hotaru, "Just get the guys and get out of here. Darien will take care of the Americans."

Setsuna gave a soft knock and the door slid open silently.

* * *

Through night vision glasses, Darien watched the girls enter the building. He gestured to Ruark who broke through the chain link fencing with cutters. The group crawled through the small opening, and Darien watched for them to disappear into the shadows of the buildings.

Once they were all safely out of sight, Darien stowed the glasses and hid his pack. He crawled through the fence and moved toward the rear building. He pulled his gun from his boot, checked the silencer, and froze when he heard a scream. A decidedly feminine scream, coming from the main building several yards behind him. Even as he reversed direction, he heard gunfire and more screams. In the next instant, he fell back as the entire building exploded. He ducked behind a near outbuilding as soldiers ran to assist. "Not part of the plan," Darien muttered. He ran toward the back of the exploded building, hoping he would find the Scouts inside, knowing they would only use transformations in life or death. _Did they have the chance to transform before the explosion or were they the cause?_ He didn't know, so he ran harder. He transformed mid-run, not taking any chance that his human form couldn't get in.

* * *

The Commander was not at all what the girls expected in a Chinese military camp. They had expected someone who was at least _Chinese. _There was no possible way this man could be a local. A tall, golden haired man led them to the back of the building. Eyes as black as pitch set within high, angular cheek bones looked at them appraisingly down a hooked nose. They knew he was the leader because others stood up and bowed to him as they moved through different rooms. The girls looked at each other once again when the man stopped at a door. He had said nothing to them, but simply walked in, knowing that they would follow. Both Hotaru and Setsuna shared the same thoughts: how could they have missed this man in all of their preparations; why hadn't he been visible to them? He shut the door; the lights flickered off in time with the man's menacing smile. And Hotaru screamed as a powerful blast of dark energy struck her full on in the chest. In the next instant, Setsuna screamed and slipped to her knees, grasping her chest as a bullet pierced her. She called out her transformation, and only managed to get half the words out before she fell to the ground. The world exploded around her, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

Ruark and Ryan turned to the explosion in awe. They were at the rear door of the mess hall; their job was to prevent anyone from leaving while the others secured freedom for Bryce, Jeff and the targets. Not going to happen, soldiers ran through every door, some coming out the windows. A few nearly ran them over, but no one stopped. With a curse, Ryan yelled to be heard, "To the prison, we gotta get the others and get out of here!" Ruark nodded and the two of them ran for the cell block.

As soon as the blast occurred, Cameron dropped the original plan of stealth. He kicked in the door to the prison cell block and leaned back against the wall to keep watch. Ashton darted through the door, shot the two men who remained at the desk before they could even draw their weapons, grabbed the keys, and ran to the back of the building. All the cells were empty.

"Christ!" Ashton swore. It was all falling apart, and he knew it. He turned to leave when the back wall exploded, throwing him across the room into the bars of the cells. "What the hell!" he swore again.

Sailors Neptune and Uranus jumped through the rubble. Neptune ran to Ashton and helped him stand as Cameron barreled down the hall at top speed.

"Nathaniel says Jeff and Bryce are _under_ the jail," Sailor Uranus said, pointing to the carpeted space near the south wall cell. Cameron pulled the carpet and heaved open the metal covering, under it was a concrete circular stairway. With a quick glance behind them, Cameron and Uranus took the stairs two at a time.

Ruark and Ryan ran across the courtyard into the prison. Ashton was in the main office with weapons at the ready when they slammed the door open. "Good God! I nearly shot you! Good thing I saw you in time, I'm all about shooting first these days." He said in all honesty. He leaned hard on the desk, trying to ease some of the adrenaline pumping through him.

"Where're the others?" Ruark asked.

Ashton pointed, "Underground that way."

The twins turned and saw Cameron coming down the hall with an unconscious Jeff in a fireman's carry. Behind him, Uranus and Neptune struggled and staggered under Bryce's weight.

Ruark ran to them and hoisted Bryce up over his shoulders. "Go!" he commanded the others, "get the Americans and get to Nathaniel! He and Brandon are at the secondary rendezvous point with cars." When it looked like they were going to argue, he yelled, "There's nothing more we can do here! _Just go_! Finish the mission and get the hell out!" He was angry and frustrated, as well as scared. After they were safely gone in the general direction of the targets locations, Ruark adjusted Bryce more firmly on his shoulders and nodded to Ashton. Ashton pulled both his pistols and checked the door. Bearing their heavy burdens and even heavier hearts, Ruark and Ryan followed him out into the smoke-filled chaos of the night.

* * *

Jeff and Bryce lay across the seats of the stolen van. Ryan's crazy driving, weaving in and out traffic, tossed them around the seats. Ruark worked hard to keep them as stable as possible on the mad ride, while Haruka and Michiru tended the wounds as best they could.

Brandon trailed his idiotic pace in a second van, his cargo just as precious. The rescued Americans sat in quiet admiration of their liberators, watching the one called Cameron grip close to his chest a young woman who was nearly naked and covered in drying blood.

Nathaniel and Ashton had taken a third vehicle, following the mad dash from the liberated camp for only a short time, just long enough to ensure the others escaped. Nathaniel pointed and Ashton started to make a quick left turn to attempt to draw away their pursuers, when the van in front of them blew up.

One of the Americans sitting behind Brandon grabbed his chest, then the next, and the next. Cameron's mouth slid open as each of the three dignitaries across from him began to melt; he didn't even have time to warn Brandon. He felt rather than saw the explosion that was going to kill them all. He gripped Setsuna tighter, but stopped when he felt her push back gently.

She opened her eyes for the first time since he'd found partially buried in the rubble of the destroyed building and whispered, "Time STOP."

And it did.

The sight was both awful and awe inspiring. Sound ceased to exist in that moment, and everything ceased to move, but for Setsuna, Cameron, and Brandon. The power Setsuna used froze the Americans mid-melt. The explosives hidden within their bodies had already partly detonated, so the half of the van where they were sitting was frozen in mid-fireball.

Brandon jerked around in his seat. He had felt the explosion coming, and the sudden stop was more than disconcerting. "Holy hell…! We should be dead!" he exclaimed in amazement. Seeing the Americans, feeling the heat, smelling the burning flesh, he nearly gagged. "They're not even _human_…" Brandon choked, his throat parched so he could barely speak. The three nearly melted bodies shot images of another time, another place barreling through his mind.

Cameron simply nodded, astonished, glancing down at the young woman in his arms with a newfound respect and awe.

Setsuna smiled briefly, painfully, then whispered again, "We need to get out, I can't hold the power for long without my staff and as I am now."

That was all the momentum they needed to move. Cameron stood quickly but carefully, gently balancing her as Brandon ripped open the back door for their escape. They managed to make it nearly a dozen feet before time dashed forward and the report tossed them another dozen. Cameron maintained his hold on Setsuna and even took most of the impact of the explosion. But, he couldn't prevent her from being further injured in the fall, barely twisting in time to bear the brunt of her weight when the ground met them much quicker than he would have liked. She had already lost so much blood; he knew that the contact would have caused the bleeding to start again. Breathing deeply, trying to still his racing heart, he cradled her close, feeling the blood oozing under his hands, powerless to stop her life from seeping between his fingers. He pulled back to look at her when she called his name.

"Cameron, they are calling me." She said softly. "I must go, and you must let me go."

People were screaming, sirens were blaring, but he still heard her as if she yelled. And he clung to her tenaciously. "No! By all the Gods, I will not!" he replied fiercely.

Setsuna touched his bruised cheek gently. "If I do not go, I will die. There is no one here who can heal me now." She struggled to smile again, but it came across as more of a pain filled grimace. "Don't worry," she tried to assure him, "I'll be back."

Cameron put his forehead to hers, his fingers releasing their grasp on her. And it was if his grip was all that held her there, for, as she sighed her last breath, so did her body fade away.

* * *

Bryce, leaning heavily on Michiru and Brandon, watched the empty tarmac for any signs of Darien. The plane engines roared, waiting his take off command. When the smell of burning jet fuel assaulted him again, he frowned. They should have taken off over an hour ago; he knew that. But Bryce couldn't leave; he wouldn't leave. Darien was still out there. With a sigh, he shaded his eyes once again to look for any sign of movement.

Bryce knew that no one was supposed to wait. The standing order was that if someone was captured or disappeared, whoever was in command—or the next in command as was the case at the moment—was to get the others to safety and to regroup, reevaluate, and return, if possible.

"We can't stay here any longer, we have to go." Jeff said from the couch behind him. He spoke the words no one wanted to say or hear. "I don't want to anymore than you do." His voice cracked a bit, because he truly meant this. An image of Hotaru's sweetly smiling face struck him painfully. She was gone, too, snatched in a well laid plan to separate the group and take out key players. He sighed and buried the image with the feeling that it was the _right_ choice to leave to protect the group as a whole; knowing too, that it is the choice she would want and expect. "But with half the Chinese government hounding us, and who knows what or who else attacked us, we need to plan our next move." _Moreover, we need to tell Serena._ This, Jeff didn't dare say aloud.

Bryce knew he spoke the truth, so he nodded once. He was duty-bound to those remaining. Bryce turned and Cameron and Nathaniel shut the door. The engines roared louder, drowning out the groan he gave when he dropped his head in his hands.

The plane jerked forward slightly then picked up speed for lift off. It was a silent, disheartened group that watched through the windows as China disappeared below them. It was the first time a mission had ever gone…badly. But this time things were different. It wasn't a mission they had expected.

Dark forces, enemy forces changed battle fronts, changed tactics.

War had come, and they were not prepared.


End file.
